


As little might be thought

by Himring



Series: Aerin and Broddun [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Rape/Non-con, Cross-cultural, Dor-lómin, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Broddun, Brodda's sister, faces evidence of Brodda's physical abuse of Aerin.





	As little might be thought

**Author's Note:**

> The title is, of course, taken from the passage about Maglor's fosterage of Elrond and Elros, but there is no explicit reference to them and the parallel is not exact.

At first, she thought Aerin had stumbled and fallen. She reached down to help her up, when Aerin’s silent but palpable flinch taught her she was wrong. She spotted black bruises along Aerin’s wrists.

She had tried to convey her disapproval by traditional means, but her brother was deaf to any hint, as if he could not conceive Broddun might have an opinion about Edain, and hints were all she dared. 

Neither night nor day would heal this wound. No trust could grow. Yet she knelt, whispering in her language: ‘Sister, sister!’

And ‘ _sister_ ’ Aerin repeated in Easterling after her.

**Author's Note:**

> "Traditional means": the idea is that in this society women had very few enforceable rights, but social pressure and shaming could still be employed to prevent some excesses. Disapproval could be signalled silently. However, the situation in Dor-lomin means that this no longer works as it did and Brodda in particular is the kind of person subtleties are lost on.
> 
> The prompt was: "Night heals".


End file.
